Dreaming of Skylarks
by violentcloud18
Summary: In my past life, I died when I was taking a nap and was reborn as Kuroko Tetsuya's younger twin. Fourteen years later, I take a nap and wake up in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The only way to get back? Survive till the end of this dream (a.k.a. The Curse of the Rainbow Arc). Also, note to self: NEVER fall in love, especially with Hibari Kyoya. If you don't wan't to get hurt. Literally.
1. Prologue

A KHR/KnB cross-over (only my OC comes from KnB though...)! Wow, I'm on a roll..! …Of blankets running a fever. Seriously, what's with my immune system today? I feel really shitty…

By the way, Setsu's 14 years old here. About 2 years before the canon starts at Seirin, and Tet-chan's already playing basketball with the Kiseki no Sedai at Teiko. Also, she's in America right now, with Kagami and Himuro… Can't tell you guys why though..! This is just a little peek at the future (Whoa...)!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own KHR or KnB. If I did… well, I don't. I only own Setsuna, other OC's and this plot.**

* * *

**Dreaming of Skylarks**

**Prologue: It Started with a Nap… Again?!**

_In my past life, I've always loved Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I loved the whole mafia plot, the flames concept, the guardians… but most of all; I've always loved Hibari Kyoya. Yes, that bloodthirsty and violent hunk of a prefect. His kinky catchphrase ("I'll bite you to death!" "Yess, please do..!" "…" "…What?"), his aloof attitude, even his crude (well, it is actually pretty shitty…) personality, because– HE'S SO HOT! –what the hell, man, don't butt in! ..Well, he IS hot… But that's not the point. I admire him for being himself, even though he becomes isolated from the people surrounding him due to fear, for having such a powerful concept of pride ("The word 'discipline' is something that I would never give up, no matter what. But it's not because it's my pride that I will not give it up. It's because I cannot give it up, that is why it is my pride." "Pride is not something you can surrender."), for his love for small animals, but most of all, his loyalty. To himself, to Namimori, and to his famiglia (even though he denies it a lot). _

_As he sees himself as a carnivore (another disturbing quirk of his that I still love), he respects and acknowledges the weak's struggle for survival ("Small animals have their own ways of surviving."). He protects the weak (even though he's usually the one causing harm to them, when they break the rules.) when needed. All in all, he's a softy covered with an armor of poisonous, electric barbed spikes. _

**(=x=)**

After playing basketball with Tai-chan and Tatsu-nii with Alex, I went back to the dorms. Of course, I had to go in unnoticed. It's too bad that I didn't inherit my Kaa-chan's weak presence. Heaven knows what Rikiya might do to me if she found out I sneaked out campus again… and those weird girls who keeps on bothering me about stuff… Ugh...

…

Made it! I'm pooped though. I think I'll take a nice, long, nap…

…

**(=x=)**

_Ahh… That was a nice nap… Gotta prepare for music class–_

…

_Huh? This is…_

…

"Where am I? This…isn't my room…"

"Oh, you're awake!" a kind, motherly voice said behind me. "I saw you sleeping in the garden, so I brought you in! There are lots of mosquitoes there, you know."

"Thank you… But I–"

When I turned around to thank the kind person who apparently took me in, I had one of the biggest shocks of my second life (considering that my own mother shocked me into choking on my spit every time she appeared when I was young).

_Sawada Nana_ was standing in front of me. With flowers and sparkles surrounding her.

…

_What. The. Fucking. Hell._

…

_How does she do that?_

* * *

**Sooo, how was it…? Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

**R&amp;R please~!**

**~cloud**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Maman!

Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for the **very** long wait, I just had a really rough life last year, filled with drama and angst... Also, my files got corrupted, so all my finished chapters got erased, and I had to start over again.

To those who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story, thank you very much for your support!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own KHR or KnB. If I did… well, I don't. I only own Setsuna, other OC's and this plot.**

* * *

**Dreaming of Skylarks**

**Chapter 1: Enter Maman!**

_Sawada Nana_ was standing in front of me. With flowers and sparkles surrounding her.

…

_What. The. Fucking. Hell._

…

_How does she do that?_

**(=x=)**

As soon as I managed to close my mouth, I asked, "Um… Can you please tell me where I am?" Yeah. I played it dumb (I only played it, okay?). I need to figure out what timeline I'm in before doing anything.

"Oh, you're in Namimori, dear. Anyways, why were you sleeping in the garden?"

"Oh... I, um…" What to say, what to say?! "…I don't remember." Smooth, Setsu.

"You have amnesia?" How the hell did she come to that conclusion?! Well… Maybe I should just go with the flow… "I'm so sorry. Do you remember your name?" Nana looked at me worriedly, like I was a poor, abandoned puppy. Which isn't possible, since I'm so fabulous…

"Um… it's Setsuna." I answered awkwardly, since I was feeling SO awkward. Who wouldn't?

"Setsuna-chan then." Nana nodded to herself. "So, Setsuna-chan, would you like to stay here?"

…

"Huh?" Did I hear what I clearly just heard?

"I'm offering you a place to stay, Setsuna-chan. Since you don't remember anything, you probably don't know where you live. You can live here." Seriously?

"Are you sure, miss…" I should pretend that I don't know her name, her husband's line of work, and her son's future… Yeah, piece of cake.

"Oh! My name is Sawada Nana, but you can call me Mama. Of course I'm sure! I only have my son Tsu-kun living here with me, and I've always wanted a daughter to spoil! So how about it, Setsuna-chan?" Oh, so Reborn's not here yet. What a relief. Hahaha.

"Um…" I really feel like I'm taking advantage of her. "I would love to, Sawada-san." She looked at me like I was forgetting something very important.

…

"…Maman." She beamed at me.

…

"Tadaima!"

…

I sighed. Here comes the clumsy tuna.

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

**R&amp;R please~!**

**~cloud**


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Tuna!

Double Update!

To those who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story, thank you very much for your support!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own KHR or KnB. If I did… well, I don't. I only own Setsuna, other OC's and this plot.**

* * *

**Dreaming of Skylarks**

**Chapter 2: Enter Tuna!**

"…Maman." She beamed at me.

…

"Tadaima!"

…

I sighed. Here comes the clumsy tuna.

**(=x=)**

"Mom?" A whiny and girly voice called from below.

"In your room, Tsu-kun!" Maman called back.

"Mom, what're you doing in my room?" I stared at the cute brunette with fluffy gravity defying hair and honey brown eyes that entered the room. He looks… REALLY whiny and girly. I couldn't help myself.

"Wow, Maman, your daughter's really cute." The brunette jumped in surprise.

"Hiiieeeee! W-who are you? And what are you doing on my bed?" Really? That's what got you worked up? You're not denying being a girl? As if he heard what's on my mind, Tuna shrieked, "I-I'm a boy!"

"Oh."

I stared a little more and tilted my head.

…

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Relax, Tsu-kun. This is Setsuna-chan. She'll be living with us from now on. Anyways, Setsuna-chan, this is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Maman introduced. I waved at the girly boy.

"'Sup."

**(=x=)**

After the very short introduction, Maman told me and Tuna to 'get to know each other' while she made dinner. I offered to help her, but she refused and left the room. That left me and Tuna to stare at each other. Awkward…

I cleared my throat. "So… you're Tsunayoshi, huh." I said, looking up and down the boy.

"Y-yes. And y-you're Setsuna-chan?" Tuna stuttered out.

"Yep. But you can just call me Setsu. Setsuna's a mouthful."

"O-oh. Just call me Tsuna…"

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Tuna." He sweat dropped.

"Um… It's Tsuna."

"Ah. My bad." The boy sighed in relief. I smirked.

…

"Tuna."

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

**R&amp;R please~!**

**~cloud**


	4. Chapter 3: Life at the Sawada Residence!

Here's another update! Sorry if it's pretty much... well, imperfect... but I'm hoping that you guys stick with me as the story progresses and I, hopefully improve.

To those who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story, thank you very much for your support!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own KHR or KnB. If I did… well, I don't. I only own Setsuna, other OC's and this loopy plot.**

* * *

**Dreaming of Skylarks**

**Chapter 3: Life at the Sawada Residence**

"Um… It's Tsuna."

"Ah. My bad." The boy sighed in relief. I smirked.

…

"Tuna."

**(=x=)**

I've been living with the Sawada's for two weeks now. For the past few days, I've been trying to find out how to return to the KuroBasuverse, but it's been unsuccessful so far. I've even tried to contact Tetsu-nii (found my phone and wallet in my jacket pocket) and all my other contacts, but it's no good either. So I'm thinking that I'm still dreaming back in KuroBasuverse while I'm living here in KHR. Maybe I have to do something to be able to return home…

**(=x=)**

"Tadaima." Tuna announced, closing the door.

"Yo, Tuna. 'Sup?" I greeted while lounging on the couch.

"The same." Tuna sighed.

"So…" I waggled my eyebrows. "How's Kyoko-chan?"

He blushed and stuttered madly. "S-setsu-chan!"

"What?" I smirked.

During the few days I was living here, Tuna and I managed to form a brotherly and sisterly bond (I miss Tetsu-nii and Tatsu-nii…). I help him with his homework, and he's my only source of entertainment (for now …!). He's pretty fun to mess up with, since I find his reactions so hilarious ("Hieee! Why are my boxers hanging from the tree?!" "I'm preparing you to the life of exposed boxers! Fufufu…!")… Yeah.

"…N-nevermind. Where's Mom?"

"Out. She didn't tell me where and she didn't let me go with her."

"Oh."

"Hey, Tuna."

"Hm?"

"Want some cake?"

"Sure!" I stood up from the couch and went to get the cake while Tuna prepared the plates. As we were eating the cake, we heard the front door open and Maman announced her return, carrying a few bags.

"Welcome home, Mom/Maman." Tuna and I greeted. As we helped Maman with the bags, I handed a small envelope to the older Sawada. Mother and son looked questionably at me. "This month's rent, Maman."

Another thing I did on my first week was to establish a payment of rent agreement with Maman. Obaa-chan never raised me and Tetsu-nii as freeloaders, and I don't really want to feel useless while staying here. So, I found myself a (part-time) job at Namimori cake shop. Yes. The place where Kyoko and Haru frequents for their self-appreciation day. I go to the shop 3 hours before closing and bake my own recipe cakes for a few hours to be refrigerated, and they pay me for them– minus the ingredient fee, of course. Sometimes, they also let me bake an extra cake or two to take home. Such nice people… So, all in all, I'm pretty set up living in Namimori.

"Ara, you really don't need to pay, Setsuna-chan." Maman tried to return the money.

"Yeah, Setsu-chan. Your cakes are enough." Tuna tried.

I shook my head. "Take it, Maman." I pushed the envelope back to her hand. "Since I eat a lot." That's true. Being around Tai-chan influenced my appetite. Having my sweet tooth added to the mix, I'm practically a black hole when it comes to food.

"I'm always happy to cook for you, Setsuna-chan…"

"I know that, Maman. But still… Take the money to go to the spa or something… Pamper yourself once in a while…" At this, Tuna nodded in agreement while Maman blushed lightly at my words. "Based on my experience from this week, looking after Tuna is very tiring, after all." Tuna stopped mid-nod.

"Hey!" He looked offended. I shrugged at him.

"What? You think laundering your dirty socks and boxers is pleasant?" Tuna looked horrified. "W-what?!" He shrieked, turning pale, but with his cheeks turning red. Anime physics is really weird…

"You heard me. I've been doing the chores with Maman at home." I stated, looking at the paling, blushing boy straight at the eyes. "Clean your room once in a while, would ya?" The tuna looked ready to faint.

Maman chuckled. "Okay, Setsuna-chan. I'll be accepting your payments since you insist."

"Thanks, Maman."

"Anyways, I have an announcement to make!" Me and Tuna looked at Maman curiously.

"I've just enrolled Setsuna-chan to Nami-chuu as a first year." Maman looked at my surprised face. "You'll be starting next Monday, Setsuna-chan." She then turned to Tsuna.

"And, you'll be having a home tutor, Tsu-kun." Tsuna's surprised look melted into one of horror… Which I bet looks pretty similar to my face at the moment.

_Reborn's gonna be here already?!_

…

Oh, fuck. I just hope I don't change the plot more than I already had.

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

**R&amp;R please~!**

**~cloud**


	5. Chapter 4: The Day When it All Started

Here's Chapter 4! Sorry if it's kinda messy, I tried to make this chapter longer though, so... I guess it evens it out? Hahaha... Also, a TRoTaN Setsu snippet! Anyway, please enjoy!

To those who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story, thank you very much for your support!

**Disclaimer****: I still don't own KHR or KnB... which I think is pretty sad. I only own Setsuna, other OC's and anything they do that interferes with canon.**

* * *

**Dreaming of Skylarks**

**Chapter 4: The Day When it All Started**

"I've just enrolled Setsuna-chan to Nami-chuu as a first year." Maman looked at my surprised face. "You'll be starting next Monday, Setsuna-chan." She then turned to Tsuna.

"And, you'll be having a home tutor, Tsu-kun." Tsuna's surprised look melted into one of horror… Which I bet looks pretty similar to my face at the moment.

_Reborn's gonna be here already?!_

…

Oh, fuck. I just hope I don't change the plot more than I already had.

**(=x=)**

Ever since Maman announced last night that I'll be attending Nami-chuu next Monday, I've been thinking long and hard– about Hibari Kyoya…!– on what to do. I'm very sure that canon's near, and Reborn might be already here in Japan, observing Tuna's no-goodness. How should I act when canon starts…? Living with the main character automatically puts me in canon, and some of my actions will surely affect the plot. Should I act clueless, or fight alongside them…?

I know that I can hold on my own in a physical fight like with thugs and yakuza in the daily arc (mandatory self-defense classes made sure of that…), but I'm pretty sure fighting against professionals (Varia arc– Wooh! I'm gonna meet Bel…!), and flame-users (Future arc– OMG! Frannie's so cute and adorable~!) , is pushing it… since I'm not even sure if I have flames… or what flame do I have… On the other hand, I don't wanna be a fucking damsel in distress, like Kyoko and Haru…

…Eh, whatever. I'll just go with the flow, I guess.

**(=x=)**

And before I knew it, it's already Monday, my first day in Namimori Middle School…

"Good morning, Maman." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen. Maman looked up from her cooking.

"Good morning! Ara, you're early today, Setsuna-chan."

"Of course, Maman. It's my first day, after all." Maman hummed. I then noticed the quantity of her cooking.

"Ah, Maman? Isn't that a bit too much for breakfast (_even with me here_)?" Maman chuckled.

"Oh, it isn't just for us, dear. Tsuna's home tutor will be coming today, you see." What..! Calm down, Calm d...own...

"Ah. Do you need any help?"

"Oh, it's fine, Setsuna-chan. I'm almost done anyways." She looked up at the kitchen wall clock. "Oh dear, can you please wake up Tsu-kun for me? I'll just finish these and start cleaning up..."

"Sure."

…

"Oi, Tuna! Wake up!" Tsuna groaned then mumbled, "Five more minutes…"

I sighed.

…

I was organizing Tsuna's manga collection (which is all shoujo… hahaha…) when Tsuna suddenly snorted, then jolted awake, shrieking hysterically about something like:

"Hiiiieeee! OMG, I'mgonnabelateHibari-san'sgonnakillme-!" ,with dried drool littering his chin, while flailing his arms around, which abruptly stopped when he noticed me staring at him. He stared back in shock.

"Hiiie! Setsu-chan, how long have you been in here?!"

"A while. Maman asked me to wake you up, but when I did, you asked for five more minutes, then another five, then another five, then another five…" Tsuna sweatdropped. "… and then I got bored of that cycle and started cleaning this mess you call a room."

"Oh."

"Yeah. By the way, shouldn't you be hurrying up? I know that Nami-chuu's not that far from here, but it's still only 45 minutes left before class…" And with that, Tsuna leaped out of bed (also stubbed his toe), shoved me out of the room, and told me to just go and wait for him downstairs.

"Huh… That boy, really…" I shook my head fondly, as memories of mornings with my brothers assaulted my brain…

**(=x=)**

_"Secchan, wake up…" Tetsu-nii said as he tried to shake me awake._

_"…Mngh? An hour more, please…" I furrowed deeper under the covers._

_"…That's not possible, Secchan. School starts in an hour for me."_

_"…zzz…"_

_"Secchan." As Tetsu-nii tried to shake me again, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him under the covers with me._

_"Secchan…?" Tetsu-nii tried to get up, but I tightened my hold, and nuzzled my head on his chest._

_"…Let's sleep some more, Tetsu-nii…I really missed you…" Tetsu-nii sighed, but stopped struggling and started petting my hair._

_"…For how long will you be staying, Secchan?"_

_"…Until the day after our birthday."_

_"… I see."_

_"Mn. So let's sleep some more, Tetsu-nii…"_

_"…Okay."_

**(=x=)**

_"Good morning, Tatsu-nii, Alex."_

_"Good morning to you too, Suna."_

_"Ah. Where's Tai-chan?"_

_"Taiga? He's still not here… Overslept, maybe?"_

_"Well then, let's go and wake him up!" I said as I grabbed Tatsuya's free hand._

_"Eh? Suna-!"_

_"Alex! Wait here while we get Tai-chan, okay?!" The blonde laughed as she waved us off._

_"Sure, brats."_

_…_

_"Good morning, Kagami-san!"_

_"Oh, Setsuna-chan, Tatsuya-kun! Here to wake up Taiga?"_

_"Yup! We can't start our basketball lessons without him, y'know."_

_"I see. Would you like some hotcakes when you're done waking him up?"_

_"Of course!"_

_…_

_"Oi, Tai-chan. Wake up!" I poked his cheek._

_"…zzz…"_

_"Oi. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Poke poke poke._

_"…ZZZ…_

_"That's it-!" I grabbed a marker from Taiga's table._

_"Ah, Suna… I don't think it's a good idea to… draw on his face like… pft?!"_

_"Hahaha! Here, Tatsu-nii! Draw anything you like!"_

_"W-what? Hahaha… I'll pass, Suna." I pouted._

_"Hmph! It's your loss!"_

_…_

_"So you couldn't wake him up, huh…" Kagami-san said as she served us hotcakes. I got __a Setsuna special (a foot-high stack of hotcakes dumped with chocolate syrup, lots of whipped cream, and strawberries) while Tatsu-nii got a Tatsuya special (a normal plate of hotcakes drizzled with light maple syrup)._

_"Yeah, Tai-chan's a really deep sleeper… Hahaha…-?!" Speak of the devil._

_Taiga suddenly walked into the room, with a big yawn and rubbing his eyes._

_"…Oh. Good morning Taiga." Kagami-san greeted her son, looking at his face, then at __me. I winked at her._

_"…G'morning, Mom."_

_"Good morning, Tai-chan!/Taiga."_

_"Ah… G'morning, guys." Taiga greeted back as he sat on his chair. "How long have you guys been here?"_

_"…Awhile."_

_"Ah."_

_"Here's your food, Taiga." Kagami-san put three heaping plates of hotcakes in front of him. Nothing added. Taiga's motto for food is quantity over quality, after all._

_"Thanks, Mom." Taiga said as he began to wolf down his 'breakfast'._

_"So, why are you guys here?" He asked as he ate, his cheeks bulging like a squirrel's._

_"We have basketball lessons today, Taiga." Tatsuya answered for us, as I was too preoccupied with my food (second serving, actually… hehehe)._

_"Ah, crap. That was today? Sorry guys."_

_"It's fine. Also, Taiga, don't talk with your mouth full." – Tatsuya in big brother mode._

_"M'kay."_

_…_

_"Mom, we're going now!"_

_"Ah? Taiga, shouldn't you wash your face first?"_

_"Already did, Mom. See you later!"_

_"W-wait-! … Oh dear…"_

_…_

_"Alex! We got Tai-chan!"_

_"Sure took your time huh?"_

_"Sorry, There was food, y'see!" Alex chuckled._

_"Ah. Of course."_

_"Oi, Alex! What're you gonna teach us today?" Taiga shouted from his place behind __Tatsuya. Tick marks appeared on her head._

_"No good morning, bra-…" Alex stopped, seeing Taiga's face._

_"Huh? What's wrong?"_

_"Your face." Alex began to laugh. Taiga's face flushed with irritation._

_"The hell?! Nothing's wrong with my face!" She laughed harder._

_"Oi, brat. Did you even wash your face before coming here?" Taiga looked offended._

_"Of course! What do you take me for?!" Alex smirked at the irritated boy._

_"Then, did you look at the mirror before coming here?"_

_"Of course I-… No. Why?" Taiga turned to look at Tatsuya and me._

_"What is she talking about?"_

_"You see, Taiga, you wouldn't wake up and Suna got mad, so…" Tatsuya gave Taiga a mirror. I quickly fled from the scene, laughing all the way._

_…_

**_"SETSU!"_**

**(=x=)**

_….Ah. I really miss them..._

"…Setsu-chan?"

"…Ah? Oh, you done prepping for school, Tuna?"

"Yeah… Are you okay?" Worried doe brown eyes stared at me.

"I'm fine, Tuna. Just lost in thought. Let's go eat breakfast, hm? …Ah, I forgot something from my room, you can go first."

"Okay." Tsuna stared, unsure, for another moment before he went down, tumbling as he go. I let out a sigh.

"Hah… I wonder how they are now… Ah, right! Reborn's coming, I've got to bring Tsuna's extra clothes…"

…

**(=x=)**

Tsuna was already eating breakfast and Maman was washing the dishes when I came down. No Reborn in sight. Huh?

"Ah, Setsuna-chan. You should eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Maman put a plate of toast (stacked high), eggs (also stacked high), and a mug of coffee (topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup) in front of me.

"Thanks Maman." She smiled and went back to washing the dishes. I then turned to my breakfast, "Itadakimasu~", and started eating.

"Ah, Maman? I thought Tuna's tutor was coming today?" Tsuna let out a small 'Hiie!' in shock.

"Ara, that's right. I wonder if the tutor got lost?" Maman said worriedly while I squashed the urge to laugh. Reborn, _lost_? The very thought was unthinkable…

"Ciaossu."

_Well, speak of the devil and it shall appear…_

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions? Any violent reactions?**

**R&amp;R please~!**

**~cloud**


End file.
